PS I Still Love You More
by Orenji-17
Summary: Lars always knew, for he was her best friend. He did, even when Rhen played all her cards to try to deceive him. Lars/Rhen


This story/drabble is even weirder than my previous one, which is "And Still, You're Bitter." But this time, I've chosen to write about a different ending.

I don't own Aveyond. If I did...nah, I'll leave that to your imagination.

* * *

P.S. I Still Love You _More_

-o0o0o0o-

The Oracle raised her eyebrow; Devin, Talia, Dameon, and Lars were clearly shocked. Live the rest of her life as a hermit? What kind of stupidity is this, Rhen Darzon?

"Alright," the Oracle sighed, "As you wish, my child."

Devin hated to return to Thais; Rhen knew that. Talia was sad that there would be no other heir to its throne, except if…anyway. Dameon was disappointed – didn't Rhen say she loved him? And Lars, well, grabbed Rhen and demanded.

"What is this, Miss Sword Singer?" asked the sorcerer, "What are you planning to do, anyway?"

"Look, Mister Sorcerer," the Pendragon heiress frowned, "There is no way, I repeat, no way that I am going to be Queen of Thais or any other place. Besides, I don't know anything about ruling a country!"

"I know that – you already told me. How about your dear Clearwater?"

"No. Just, no…to be frank, it broke my heart when Ma told me she wasn't my real mother. To have kept a secret like that for years—!"

"And your Dameon?"

"I'm not fit to be a wife."

Lars looked at Rhen in the eye. The girl just sighed, "Alright, you saw through me. You're really my best friend, Lars. But no, I made up my mind."

She shoved the sorcerer aside and talked to Devin, "Sir, I give up this ring, my…rightful title, and the throne. Thais doesn't need me. I'm pretty sure of it."

Her father looked at the ring he had been given and thought of dear Alicia, the tomboyish princess of Thais…but he merely nodded and wished his daughter good luck.

Tei'jal and Galahad offered to escort Rhen to the Wildwoods, while Elini, Pirate John, and Mad Marge decided to go back home to the South after saying goodbye to their former leader. Dameon just stood beside his mother as he watched the four – the vampire couple, Lars, and his precious Rhen – head back to their Eastern home.

"Remember me, Rhen!" he called.

The Highlander looked back for a moment and smiled sadly. From now on…

-o0o0o0o-

Rhen watched the sky cry from her cabin. How long has it been again…ah, yes, she had been in the Wildwoods for several years, if she still remembers correctly. Sometimes, the vampires come to give her some news, or perhaps a few unlucky travelers who are lost.

Rhen laughed to herself while drinking some tea she boiled an hour ago, at the thought of Pirate John being jealous of all Elini's other husbands, Mad Marge now being fit and beautiful (or at least, that's what Tei'jal said), Dameon and Talia getting on good terms, Sedona as bright and flourishing as ever, and Lars being the new sorcerers' professor. The sword singer thought of her friend and rival, the green-hair noble brat, now a gentle-looking man, respected in the Eastern Empire.

"Well, maybe he's married to that girl…Ylitta's her name, right?"

Her beloved Clearwater, the snow in Thornkeep, the binis of Teacup Town in Aveyond, the cathedral, the woman from Land's End, the women of Veldt, Lars…

"Why think of Lars right now?"

Lightning struck and thunder rolled. Rhen curled up in fear and shock. She sobbed and thought, 'It's not this loneliness…I'm just scared…'

"Why think of me right now? Seriously, Rhen, are you still okay?"

The girl looked behind her. She didn't hear the cabin door open and there was no one there. Was it already insanity caused by being a hermit? Well, that wasn't her fault, but Dameon's and Lars', she told herself once.

Her decision was already made even before they went to defeat Ahriman. Everything started with letters given by two men – the sun priest and the sorcerer. Rhen read all of those poems and words of love from Dameon, but Lars' were…letters of concern? Of both love and hate? That didn't matter – Lars' message in everything was, if anything, bizarre and weird. Of course, the Highlander didn't understand, but what actually caught her eyes were the words written below all of those messages. In Dameon's, those words were 'P.S. I love you," but in Lars', the message was 'P.S. I love you _more_.'

Oh, no. Rhen became aware that the most horrible shape was taking its place, with one of the men aware of it. She was not going to let the worst happen, and decided that she should destroy the love triangle before it fully materializes.

Rhen remembered those words, kept all the letters, and read Dameon's if she longed for companionship. She never dared to look at Lars' again, never, for she knew that she wouldn't understand it. Or perhaps...she was just afraid of admitting that she was in love with him. The idea was too crazy: there is no way that she'd let Mistress Rona be her mother-in-law, because Talia is definitely much better. But then, about Ahriman and Dameon — no, maybe Lars was the best choice - his noble blood, that handsome face, the reputation...

"Dammit!" she screamed as she put the cup on the table, "Dammit, dammit, dammit. Why Lars of all people? Why not Dameon? Danny? Ma? Pa? Lars…why Lars?"

The sound of thunder and the flash of lightning was sent again by the heavens. Rhen scrammed into a corner and sobbed. She admitted that she was just…weak. Why did she run away from her problems again?

"Pardon me," she heard from outside, as well as two accompanying knocks. She brushed her bluish-violet hair from her face and prepared to be as spiteful as she can be.

The door opened and she shouted, "Go away! I don't need you here, traveler!"

Rhen heard the footsteps getting louder and nearer. She yelled again, "I said, you're a nuisance! I'll kill you if you come closer!"

The stranger behind her didn't stop, but hurried. She was about to tell the person off again and turned, when she was met with wet green hair and dark green eyes. She felt something cold against her whole body.

"Rhen, damn!" the man said and hugged her tightly, "You're not scared of storms – you're still scared of yourself! And still, you idiot, I love you _more_."

The sword singer didn't reply. She just gave a hug back to her dear friend Lars, the respected professor of Shadwood, the finest sorcerer of Veldarah, for right now, he was just her best friend, who saw through all her lies.

"Do you want to go to Veldarah, or Clearwater, or Sedona, or Aveyon—?"

Rhen simply hugged him tighter. 'With you,' she mouthed.

"Alright, I'll stay here until you've calmed down."

For a long time, they stayed close to each other, not even minding if they were going to catch a cold or something similar.

"Your voice," Rhen finally spoke, "It's…still the same."

Lars chucked, "I love you _more_, Rhen."

"Hmph. I don't feel the same way."

"You can't lie to me, even if you hypnotize me or something of that sort."

"Even if I go insane?"

"Heh. I know you, Rhen Darzon, and that's the girl I love."

"…you're really my best friend, Lars. How on Aia did you know that Dameon signed his letters with an 'I love you,' anyway?"

"My intuition. You know you're heard all over the mansion in Sedona. I figured out my notes would be more special if they're signed with the magic words together with 'more.' "

"You're wet all over. Are you sure you won't catch a cold?"

"I am. And you?"

"I'm...fine. Anyway, I never understood whatever you wrote."

"Are you sure? Can't you reread them some time?"

"I don't dare to...I'm...afraid."

"No, you're not. You're just too in love with me."

"I'm not!"

"Rhen, you can't lie to me."

"I'll think about my decision tomorrow."

"What, you'll claim your name? Or be a Clearwater girl again?"

"No. About being together. Guess with whom."

Lars didn't reply. He brushed the hair from her face and looked into her eyes, now livelier. The swrod singer closed them and smiled.

"Alright," the sorcerer smiled as well, and took his chance to kiss Rhen.


End file.
